


More Adventurous

by QueerCosette



Series: Let Me Be Loved [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Concerts, F/F, F/M, Let them be kids, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCosette/pseuds/QueerCosette
Summary: "And it's only doubts that we're countingOn fingers broken long ago.I read with every broken heartWe should become more adventurous..."As Marinette sings at a Kitty Section concert, Adrien starts to notice her in a new light. Unfortunately, he's too late, even if he's not quite sure what he's too late for.100% inspired by 'More Adventurous' by Rilo Kiley
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Let Me Be Loved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	More Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on my parents. "Clean out your room" they said. "You won't find anything that will completely change your life" they said. Well I found two Rilo Kiley CDs and they made me feel things, so Someone was wrong about that.

_“Where can you hide,_   
_And be sure you’re safe and sound for the night?_   
_I can see you shake and shiver with fright!_   
_Keep on running cause you’re out of time!"_

_"I gotta go!_   
_Or it’s curtains, it’s the end of the show!_   
_If they catch me then it’s all zero!_   
_They’re right behind me now,_   
_I know there’s something coming_   
_So I gotta keep on running, uhuh!”_

Adrien loves every part of playing a gig. The thrill that he’s somewhere his father wouldn’t approve of, the excitement of playing something different, the energy of the audience, the giddiness of his bandmates. He can see Kagami smiling at him from the front row, next to Nino, Alya and – wait. He could have sworn Marinette was there a moment ago. Where could she have gone? She can’t possibly be getting drinks or going to the loo this close to the end of the concert.

 _“Run, get away, yeah! Run, get away, yeah! Run, get away, yeah… whoa, get away, yeah!”_ Rose hits the final note of the punchy rock song they’re playing, and the audience goes wild. It’s the final song of the encore, and Adrien gets ready to bow and wave and leave – but Rose is holding up her hand to get the audience’s attention.

“Thanks so much for coming out tonight, guys!” she beams. “We’ve had a great time playing for you. That was supposed to be our final song for the night, but Luka’s planned a little surprise for you – he wrote a new song recently, inspired by a very talented friend of ours, and we think it’s only fitting that she be the one to sing it. We’d like to invite her up on stage now – Marinette!”

Marinette walks on from the wings, a shy smile gracing her face, and takes the mic from Rose, who stands back with Juleka and Ivan, a wide grin on her face. Adrien joins them, glad to see Marinette and to be able to hear her sing – he’s never heard her singing voice before, and he’s excited – but he can’t help but wonder when Marinette and Luka started looking at each other like that. Or when Luka wrote songs about Marinette. Why didn’t he notice?

Luka strums the guitar once, checking Marinette’s face, and she nods. He plays a simple progression twice through, and then she starts to sing.

_“And it's only doubts that we're counting_   
_On fingers broken long ago._   
_I read, 'with every broken heart_   
_We should become more adventurous'…”_

Her voice is even better than he could have imagined. Soft, sweet and pure, but with a husky undertone. Of course Marinette excels at singing the way she excels at everything else. He’s so lucky to have such a talented friend.

_“And if you banish me from your profits,_   
_And if I get banished from the kingdom up above,_   
_I'd sacrifice money and heaven all for love –_   
_Let me be loved,_   
_Let me be loved!”_

The dress she’s wearing is beautiful, and he knows she must have made it herself. It’s made of some kind of satin that she must have dyed in a very clever way; it starts off black, fading through navy, purple, magenta, orange and gold like a sunset, and then abruptly turning to the green of a forest of carefully embroidered trees. The hem is simple black ribbon, and the top is strapless. Her hair’s down. She looks great with her hair down.

_“And if my brain quits,_   
_Well I guess then that's just it._   
_And if my hands stop workin',_   
_You can call me lazy._   
_And if I get pregnant,_   
_I guess I'll just have the baby –_   
_Let it be loved,_   
_Let me be loved!”_

He’s not sure what it is, but something in that verse feels a little scary to him. Maybe it’s because the thought of Marinette’s brain quitting is terrifying, because it would mean losing his friend as he knows her. Maybe it’s the idea that Marinette’s hands might one day stop working, taking her ability to make the things she loves. Maybe it’s the last bit about getting pregnant. Did Marinette write that bit? Did it just fit the vibe of the song, or does she actually worry about that? Is it something she’s had to consider? The fact that he can’t pin this down worries him that he doesn’t know his best friend – third only to Nino and Ladybug – as well as he ought to.

_“I've been tryin' to nod my head,_   
_But it's like I've got a broken neck._   
_I want to say I will,_   
_As my last testament._   
_For me to be saved and you to be brave,_   
_We don't have to walk down that aisle –_   
_Because if marriage ain't enough, well_   
_At least we'll be loved!”_

Luka plays a short solo, and Marinette sways next to him, and Adrien realises the audience means nothing to them, that they’re lost in their own private moment. He almost feels like an intruder here. But at last, Marinette snaps her eyes back to the audience, her wonderful voice once again filling the room.

_“I felt the wind on my cheek_   
_Comin' down from the east,_   
_And thought about how we are all_   
_As numerous as leaves on trees._   
_And maybe ours is the cause of all_   
_Mankind getting loved, make more,_   
_And try to stay alive.”_

He should look at Kagami. That’s what you're supposed to do; look at your significant other as the singer talks of love. Certainly Juleka and Rose are gazing adoringly at each other, while Ivan and Mylene’s eyes meet, he on stage, she in the audience, separated, but never truly apart. But Adrien can’t tear his eyes away from Marinette, and the way the light glints off her hair, making it seem more blue than black.

_“I've been tryin' to nod my head,_   
_But it's like I've got a broken neck!_   
_I want to say I will,_   
_As my last testament!_   
_For me to be saved and you to be brave,_   
_We don't have to walk down that isle –_   
_Because if marriage ain't enough, well_   
_At least we'll be loved!”_

Luka plays out the final bars of the song, ending on a downstroke that rings through the venue, and it’s over too soon. Luka and Marinette look at each other again. The crowd is going insane. Adrien wants to rush over and congratulate them on their wonderful performance as soon as he realises it’s ended.

But at the same time, he feels like he’s missed something important.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!!!


End file.
